Maybe You Aren't That Bad of a Conversationalist
by heartlessleostar
Summary: A vampire, a "non-witch" and a musty cabin. Banter and maybe something more ensues. (Completed)
1. Chapter 1

"The only edible item in this bloody cabin is popcorn. When was the last time you went grocery shopping?"

"Uhhh, maybe...two or three weeks ago? Maybe even four... I don't remember, to be honest."

"Goodness. Well, I'm going to make a run to the shops tomorrow. Surprised that a college girl can't do the bare minimum to fend for herself."

"Oh please. I can take care of myself. I've just been so busy going through all these notes and _trying_ to find out why your relatives are thirsty for my blood. Plus I've been practicing, I'm gonna be the Jimi Hendrix of my generation, just you wait and see."

"Ah, right. Is that why your fingers still refuse to cooperate and play a decent G chord?"

"Hilarious."

"Did you know I saw him play live in Stockholm in 1969? I better get free passes to your show, whenever it is, being the ever-benevolent coach I am."

"I keep forgetting you're like two hundred years old, and no, you're rich as tits so you better pay up."

"A hundred and forty years old, to be precise."

"Uh huh. Still old."

"And still hungry. I should have stopped at a restaurant on the way over here if I had known that you're living in squalor."

"My abode is perfectly clean and tidy, it's only missing a bit of food."

"Missing _a lot_ of food."

"Fine. If all you wanna do is complain, why don't you go ahead and do something about it?"

"Because I just got here and I don't want to leave!"

*pause*

"...what?"

"This used to be my home too, you know, until I had to sacrifice it to a non-witch such as yourself. I haven't been here in weeks so I thought to...visit it for a while."

"So, let me get this straight. You miss... the cabin?"

"Like I said, hadn't seen it in weeks and didn't want the poor thing to feel neglected."

*pause*

"It doesn't."

"Sorry?"

"The cabin. I mean. It doesn't feel neglected. It is very... appreciative of all you've done."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it tends to get lonely, really lonely, in fact. It's had a bad history with loneliness, this cabin. So, it's grateful for whatever company it gets. Even if said company is in the form of an old ass vampire."

"Well then. I'm glad that I could be here."

"It's glad you're here too."

*long, intense pause*

"So, I'm getting kind of hungry as well. Would you like salted popcorn or salted popcorn?"

"Tough choice, but I'm afraid I'll have to go with salted."

"Wise decision."

"Thank you."

"Oh by the way. The, uh, cabin would like to know how long you're here for? Ya'know, just being a good person and conveying information, is all."

"I should be heading out by night-fall. Alex thinks I'm still in Peru and she's dreadfully impatient when she wants something done."

"Hmm, right. We wouldn't want to upset your surrogate mother."

"Hilarious. I might be back sooner than yo- I mean, sooner than the cabin expects."

"That's great! I'll be sure to have more than a few kernels to offer you next time."

"And maybe a lovely song to serenade me with, perhaps?"

"Slow your roll, 'coach'. Rome wasn't built in a day."

*significant, comfortable pause*

"This popcorn is actually delicious."

"Anything can taste gourmet when you're starving."

"What can I say, I'm a simple girl with simple needs."

"Nevertheless, I'll drop off a couple of groceries tomorrow. Maybe when I'm in Mystic Falls for more than a day I can cook for us."

"I might be biased, but I don't think your cooking can top this popcorn."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"It is very un-lady like to laugh with food in your mouth."

"God, stop! Don't make me choke on this popcorn, don't need something else try to kill me."

"Which reminds me, here's this month's stock. It may not be food but at least these pills help you out."

"Thanks..."

*pause*

"Is something wrong?"

"What? N-no. Just... waiting for when this is all over."

"I'm sorry, this is indirectly my fault."

"No. If it wasn't for you I'd be probably strapped to a table or dead right now. I just get the feeling I'm just delaying the inevitable. Something big is going to happen and it's not good."

"You need all the time you can get, collecting answers while you can. We'll get to the bottom of this. I'm not going to let the armory hurt you."

"...thank you."

*they look at each other, she smiles and shyly looks down; he gazes on and sees something in her that he was blind to before*

*phone buzzes*

"Oh my gosh it's Caroline! I've been trying to get her number for hours, she's been so busy with the kids and work." *pause* "Um, do you mind?"

"Wha- no, not at all. Go ahead."

*she hurriedly moves to the small porch outside, her voice animated as she talks to her best friend*

*he shakes his head in amusement as he finishes the last remnants of the popcorn. it is one of the most memorable meals he will have in his absurdly long lifetime*

fin.


	2. Chapter 2

*incessant knocking at the door. she rushes to open it*

"Hey, wasn't expecting you'd be back so soo- oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Ohhh this? 'ssnothing I swear. Just a little tiff at the bar, is all."

"Your clothes are drenched in blood. And you're probably drunk. Sit down."

"Hmph." *he complies anyway* "If I wanted to be babied I would have gone to Alex."

"Then why are you here?"

*it's quiet while she dabs at his face with a washcloth*

"I wanted to see you, are you going to sue me for that? Isn't that what you Americans do all the time?"

"I'm not going to sue you."

"I missed you."

*they stare at each other, his eyes glassy and trying to focus*

"I missed you, too."

"Really? You don't have to lie to me."

"Why would I lie? It's not like I've got tons of friends at the moment and I get lonely…"

"Then you didn't miss me in the way that I missed you."

"Careful, you wouldn't want to say something you'd regret."

"Why would I regret being honest? It's been a while since what happened between us and-"

"Enzo, don't..."

"I really bloody love hearing my name from your lips, did you know that?"

"What I do know is that you're drunk and exhausted and you should get some sleep."

"I'm not drunk. I mean, I'd say I'm about 50% drunk at the moment. But I'm pretty aware of my senses. If I wasn't aware of missing you, I wouldn't be here."

"Someone's awfully talkative this evening."

*he just looks at her and laughs, shaking his head. she smiles and moves to the kitchen to rinse off*

"Just in a good mood."

"Strange for someone who just got into a bar fight and murdered a mortal."

"Want to know my body count for tonight?"

"I'll pass."

"Zero."

"Right. The blood all over you says otherwise."

"You underestimate my control, love. Stopped before I drained the life out of the poor chap. He put up quite a fight, not going to lie. I compelled him and sent him on his merry way."

*she simply shakes her head and twiddles her thumbs as she sits back down*

"I see a couple of blood bags weren't enough for you tonight."

"When were they ever enough for me?"

*pause*

*he turns her head toward him and strokes her cheek with his thumb*

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

*she turns around to fully face him and crosses her legs on the couch*

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Pfft, don't be a smart-arse."

"I'm not. I'm being normal."

"Alright."

*a few minutes of silence and determined staring*

"You know, this was pretty much the way we were sitting when you jumped my bones last week."

"Oh my god, we're not doing this."

"So much for being normal…"

"I am! I just don't want to do this and-"

"Do you have regrets? You don't have to hide anything, you know that."

*she sighs heavily*

"No, I don't regret what happened. It was great, it blew my mind. I just… I just-"

"Don't want to deal with the aftermath."

*pause*

"Yes. I need some time to think things through. What happened… it's not something I'm used to. It's different and I need to be sure…"

"You told me you'd changed, Bonnie. After the prison world, after you'd literally died and come back. What happened there changed you. Being impulsive doesn't necessarily mean bad."

"It doesn't…"

"And I, personally, wouldn't call what happened between us 'impulsive'. More like, a long time coming, to be fair. What do you think?"

*she remembers New Year's Eve and smiles*

"You're right. But I don't want to rush into anything. I need us to take things slow, just to be sure."

"We'll take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere."

*she looks at him in realization*

"You're really not."

"Come on, love, thought you'd get rid of me so easily? I'm here till you get sick of me and throw me out, even long after you're finally free."

"I somehow don't doubt that."

"You're not the only fiercely loyal supernatural being in this room, love."

*she leans forward but hesitates suddenly. he looks at her questioningly*

"Your clothes. I've been trying this whole time not to hurl, but they reek."

"Oh. My apologies."

*he shrugs off his jacket and pulls his t-shirt over his head*

"I also apologise if my partial nudity disorients you for a couple of minutes."

"Don't flatter yourself, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Cheeky."

*he lays back on the couch as she wraps her arms around his torso and lays her head on her chest*

"I'm glad you came back."

"I'm glad too. That last time, it…it was perfect and I couldn't resist staying away longer."

"You don't have to stay away."

"I wish I didn't have to. But you know-"

"Locator spells don't work on me but they work on you and we can't afford to lead Alex here directly. I know."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"Don't apologise. You've done so much to keep her at bay for the past two years. I can't afford to screw it up, not now. Plus this is a good thing, if you think about it. We get to have individual lives while also having small moments together. Balance."

"Moments in a dingy cabin in the middle of nowhere."

"Hey, don't diss my home, I'll fight you."

*they laugh and look at each other*

"Want in on a little secret?"

"I'm all ears."

"I kind of like it like this. No rush, no hurry. Just us. It's like our magic little bubble."

"Indeed."

"But I also feel like it's the calm before the storm. There are so many things left unclear, the pieces don't fit. But when they do, it's not gonna be pretty."

"Honestly? It won't be. But you will get through this, love. You've gone through worse on your own, I don't know how you do it. But the fact is you're still here after those deaths and losses. It's going to be worth it in the end, all those years of taking people's bullshit, including mine, and still staying yourself. Never failing to do right by people even if that meant making sacrifices. You're worth far more than you understand, Bonnie Bennett."

*she smiles with tears in her eyes and leans forward for a light kiss*

"Oooo, here I thought we were taking it slow."

*she laughs and pinches his nose*

"Yes, yes we are, you old perv. Now get some rest, you've had a long day and it's pretty late."

*she pushes off of him to get up but he holds her back tightly*

"Where do you think you're going? I need my feather-light teddy bear to get a good night's sleep."

"I always knew you were using me for my body."

"I really do love your body, though."

"Ok ok enough talk about me!"

"Come here."

*she sits up for a moment and stares down into his tired, drooping brown eyes*

"What are you waiting for, Bonnie?"

*she leans down and kisses him deeply for a few moments before snuggling down under his neck*

* _Nothing... nothing at all_ she thinks as she drifts away*


	3. Chapter 3

" _I know you're nervous. You don't have to do this."_

" _I do. I have to. Virginia is our only lead right now."_

" _Yes, but we can still find another way."_

" _How? You can't exactly break into the mental ward and compel her for answers."_

" _She might be unstable; one wrong move and she could hurt you. You can't even defend yourself in there…"_

" _That's why you're my gallant doctor, you can come swooping in to save me."_

" _Bonnie…"_

" _Look. I'm going to be as patient as I need to be. I need to gradually get on her good side. Like you said, she's probably unstable. I mean, her own sister acts like she doesn't exist. I'd be pretty messed up too if I was her. But she doesn't know me at all, that's an advantage. She knows about Lucy and the Bennett bloodline. She needs someone to talk to about why Alex had her locked up. She needs a friend. I can be that."_

 _*he turns his face away*_

" _Hey. I'm going to be fine. Trust me."_

" _I know, but the type of people there...the atmosphere. It gets to you."_

" _I've been through worse pain. A little depression and isolation can't take me out."_

 _*he simply nods and swallows*_

" _Besides, it's not like we won't be able to see each other. We just have to be careful around these people. If anything happens to me, the orderlies will let my doctor know immediately."_

" _They'll meet a fateful end if they don't."_

" _Okay, that's a bit dramatic."_

" _No risks, Bonnie."_

 _*she meets his stern look*_

" _Alright."_

 _*it's quiet while they sort through and pack her belongings. a letter falls out of a book and he picks it up*_

" _Why am I not surprised…"_

" _I tried. I really tried. I just…" *she fumbles* "I've thought about it a lot. Burning it will mean that I've forgotten him and just erased him from my mind. But that's too easy. Keeping it… it's like a reminder for me. A reminder to not trust the wrong people. I can't afford to make that mistake, not when my life is at risk yet again."_

" _You're allowed to miss him, Bonnie."_

" _I did. And it hurt. But now and then when the thought of him pops up, I just feel emptiness. He made his choice and I'll never see him again and I've come to accept that. I'm never going to see two of my best friends ever again and there's nothing I can do about it."_

 _*he puts the letter down and holds her tightly while she sobs*_

" _You and I both know your days are numbered. But I'm not going anywhere, love. You will eventually age physically but you should know that I'm an old, rotten sod in the body of a twenty seven year old; and you still fell in love with me. We're in this for the long haul."_

 _*she looks up and lightly caresses his cheek*_

" _When Elena wakes up, she's going to read all about your adventures and she'll know you had a happy life. As for Damon, well, I could punch him in the face, if you'd like."_

" _That's the nicest offer you've ever made me."_

" _Only the best for you."_

 _*she sits up and dries her eyes*_

" _You're not alone in this fight, Bonnie. You never have to be alone anymore. I love you."_

 _*she takes his face in her hands and breathes out slowly*_

" _I love you, too."_

* * *

"Hey. Butterfingers. More stabby, less zone-outy"

Enzo is shook out of his reverie by Damon's sharp tone. In their hands are blood-stained knives and several corpses are strewn around them.

"Can't wait to hang the decorations up, honey" Damon prattles in a sing-song voice, cheerfully slitting the throat of their nth victim and tossing the body to the side for them to hang later.

Enzo stays frozen before he realizes where he is, and hurriedly continues their task.

"Someone getting a lil homesick, eh?" Damon asks at length, failing to mask his curiosity.

Enzo merely smirks as he slices "Not at all. This routine somehow never gets old, hard to get tired of it."

"Yep, can't disagree there." Damon says, happily popping the 'p'.

"I'm taking the bodies to the far side, getting a bit cluttered here, if you ask me" Enzo says, getting up abruptly.

"Okie dokie" Damon responds, not bothering to look up.

Enzo grabs a couple of bodies and vamp-speeds to the other end of the massive underground parking lot. When he's sure Damon can't hear him, he drops the bodies and falls to his knees, breathing deeply. It takes a couple of moments for him to stop shaking.

He hates himself for breaking her promise. He left her and he had no choice. But he knows she'll be looking for him and Damon. Stefan and Caroline will be with her, she won't be entirely alone. It's small comfort but that's all he has for now.

He doesn't know how he started coming back to himself, and why. Damon's showing no progress, so why him? All he knows is that he needs to get her back.

" _Wait for me, Bonnie. Our story is not over yet."_


	4. Epilogue

*she strums her guitar tentatively, slowly. a soft melody floats through her bedroom*

 _"'Cause if I fall, you fall and if I rise, we rise together.  
When I smile, you smile. Don't worry 'bout me, don't worry 'bout me"_

"Well would you look at that, Miss Bennett's finally gone and done it."

*she stops playing after a few minutes and looks around the room, then looks up and down"

"See? It only took me 10 years to play a decent tune. You should be proud of me."

"Oh, I am, love. More than you'd ever fathom."

*she sighs heavily, her eyes get misty as she runs her fingers over the strings, unaware of the presence in her room*

"You're here…somewhere. I know it, I just know it and I hate myself every day for not trying harder and I-"

*her breath hitches*

"Bonn-"

"I know what you're thinking. "It's all fine, it's okay, it's okay to move on." And I have. I just-"

"You're allowed to grieve for however long you need."

"I need to grieve every once in a while. Don't worry about me."

"Ah, still playing the tough nut after all these years."

*she lets out a wet laugh through her tears*

"You probably made some stupid comment about how I don't want others to worry about me when I worry about everyone else."

"You saved Elena. And the entirety of Mystic Falls. Give yourself some credit."

*she rises from the floor and carefully places the guitar against the wall. she looks around the room wistfully*

"So, Caroline and Elena have set me up on a date for tonight."

*his eyebrows raise in amusement*

"That sounds splendid."

"Please don't be jealous, I'm sure there are tons of…female ghosts to keep you company."

*he chuckles*

"I'm afraid there's only one sassy little witch for me."

*she smiles and bites her lip, kneading at it for a few seconds*

*he swiftly stands behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders*

"You're going to be okay, love."

"I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. I'm probably out here just talking to myself but I'm going to be okay."

*she takes a deep breath and touches the locket hanging from her neck*

"I guess I should start getting ready before Caroline arrives, she's gonna go insane planning this."

*he smiles and steps back*

*she goes to open her closet and her hands are met with black cloth. she pulls it out and finds it's a short, backless halter dress… something she used to wear back in her early twenties*

*his eyes gleam as he recognizes the dress*

"New Year's eve."

"Yep. New Year's eve…"

*her thoughts trail and she puts the dress back. she opts for a plain white dress instead*

*Caroline arrives a while later, ecstatic. she smiles and does a little twirl, much to the blonde's delight*

*he laughs and smiles, wiping his eyes. he backs away until he's left the room*

*Caroline kisses her cheek and leaves once she's ready. she gets off a call with Elena who's on her own date with Damon. she sits back down on her bed and looks around one last time*

"I guess I'll talk to you later then… miss you."

*the silence beats a jagged rhythm in her heart*

 _"Don't worry about me, Enzo."_

 _"I can't not. But I trust you'll be well, Bonnie Bennett."_


End file.
